Anything Can Happen
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: A band going for world tour to multiverse tour! Follow the weird, wacky, and &#@%ED up adventures of Skull Throb! (a/n: Please R&R! Also might turn to M later on!)


a/n: Ok guys this is going to be my MAIN story from now on also disclaimer: I DO NOT own the songs that will be in the story... I might try to write one or two later on anyway on to the story!

* * *

Ok, ok lemme start from the top. This is a story about anything really, it's mostly based around me and my band of four... Well five if you count our mangager, and six or seven counting the other people we meet on the way. So where does this story start?

Toronto, Canada: June 10th, 2019

I was sitting back stage tuning my guitar while waiting for our manager to announce the show is about to start. My name is Hunphrey "Humph" Greed... And no I'm not greedy. I'm twenty-two and am a wolf. I have gray fur and bright blue eyes. I'm wearing my pair of tan cargo shorts, my old pair of blue Converse, and my light blue tee shirt with our bands logo on the front. It's of a pair of crossed lightning bolts, a skull (behind the name but, in front of the bolts) and finally our band's name... "Skull Throb" kind of a dumb name I know but, it was funny when we were trying to come up with a name way back...

**FLASHBACK!**

_Jasper, Canada 2012_

_My two friends Bonnie and Ice had been sitting in my garage all day trying to think of a name... I'll get to them later._

_Anyway I had to go to a dentist appointment an hour ago and I'd just gotten back._

_"So you guys come up with anything?" I asked walking in and sitting down in an unfolded yellow lawn chair._

_"No we haven't," Ice addmited as he stood up._

_"We've been trying all day guys! Why don't we go take a break huh? My skull is throbbing," Bonnie said putting his face in his hands._

_And from that single sentence our band's name was born!_

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

I shook my head to get back to reality. I looked to my left and see Bonnie tuning his bass. Its a red ESP EX 104 4 string and custom made to be "Y" shaped instead of the usual lightning bolt shape.

Bonnie is also twenty-two. He is a bunny with purple fur and has a grayish white muzzle, chest, and belly. His full name is Bonnie "Bon" Deret and is no guy to mess with. His name is Bonnie because his parents wanted a girl and when he was born they kept his name anyway. He's wearing his white dress shirt, his blue windbreaker that looks a little darker than his fur. He also has his favorite red bow tie around his neck he's had since forever, and a pair of blue jeans with red Converse. He was rocking his head to whatever he was listening to on his iPhone and humming the tune at the same time.

Bonnie and I turned around when we heard a loud crashing sound.

Ice was standing there with a nervous look on his face and mouthing "sorry." He dropped a cymbal that he was setting up with his drum set.

Ice is a wolf with white fur and silver eyes. He's wearing a dark green cadet's cap with a silver skull and crossed drumsticks pin on the front, his grandwolf's long green trench coat that he had worn in WWI and WWII, a pair of his many pairs of faded blue jeans, his black fingerless gloves, and his pair of old black Vans from 2008. Also he is twenty-three.

Ice is our drummer if you can't already tell... By the way I'm second guitar but, I'm lead singer and Bon is bass. The thing about our band is we change roles, sometimes I'll play bass, Ice'll play guitar, and Bon will play drums. It really depends on the song but, the last member of our band is Kate Grant. She's also a wolf.

Kate was helping Ice with his set, God she's beautiful. Anyway she is our back up or lead singer and she is mostly lead guitarist in our songs. Bonnie is lead in a few songs and Ice is in five or six songs; me on the other hand, I don't wanna be lead. Back to her, she has shiny blonde fur and amber eyes. She has two gold piercings in her left ear and one silver in her right. She's wearing a pink tank top, a pair of Jean short shorts with pink leggings, and a pair of dark blue vans. She's twenty-one by the way.

I turned around when I heard someone yell my name.

"What?!" I yelled and turned to see our manager Garth Arnet standing in front of me.

Garth is forty-three and has been managing bands since he was twenty. He has dark red fur with small strikes of gray here and there and pine green eyes. He is wearing a green polo with a blue tie covered in skulls, a pair of cheep sunglasses, tan caches, and some sort of dress shoes from the eighties.

"Yeesh calm down Humph! I just wanted to say the show is about to start." He informed in a calm tone while placing a paw on my shoulder.

"Sorry Garth, I'm just a lil' on edge because my parents are gonna be watching." I admitted as I sat back down.

"Hey, just pretend this is a normal show... Ok?" He said in a fatherly tone trying to cheer me up. Garth is a good manager and an even better wolf, he's gotten us gigs all over the U.S. and in Europe. He also acts like a dad to us which is kinda cool since we're on a two year tour and only have a month left.

"Ok." I said letting out a small smile.

"Great... Now get up and get ready because curtains open in ten minutes!" He announced as he walked over to the stage manager.

I stood up and walked over to Ice and Kate... After a flicked Bon in the back of the neck to get his attention.

"Ouch! Duh hell was that for?" He asked irritated and sounding pretty tired.

"We need to discuss what we're gonna play so get over here!" I informed as I continued over to my other band members.

"Ok guys, I think we'll start off with...

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

Bonnie was the first to walk out on stage because it was his turn to tell the crowd what we're gonna play and who's playing what. "Ok fokes you ready to rock!" He yelled into the mic while raising his fist in the air getting cheers and people chanting "Skull Throb!" over and over. "All right then! Come on out guys!" He yelled gesturing to left stage where we were standing.

"Hellooooooo Toronto Canada!" Ice yelled in his mic as he sat down at his drum set.

"Hey guys!" Kate said through her mic as she waved into the audience and raised her left hand which she held her beloved red and gold guitar.

I smiled and tapped on my mic to calm everyone down. "Now then, Bon what are we playing first and who's playing what?"

Bonnie smiled and tapped his chin then spoke, "How about Destroya with me as lead singer, you as back up, Kate ;as usual, on guitar, and lastly Frosty on drums."

"Ok then let's get started!"

* * *

**(a/n: Destroya is owned by My Chemical Romance not me)**

As we started to rock our heads to Ice's steady beat

Bonnie: Check Check  
Me: Check Check  
Bonnie: Check Check Check Check Check Check Check  
Me: Check Ch- _[whistles]_  
Both: WHOA!

Both: Don't believe what they say,  
We're dead flies in the summertime  
They leave us all behind  
With duct tape scars on my honey  
They don't like who you are  
You won't like where we'll go  
Brother, protect me now  
With blood they wash in the money!

Me: You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
Bonnie: They don't believe in us  
But I believe we're the enemy!  
Me: You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
Bonnie: They don't believe in us  
Both: But I believe we're the enemy!

Bonnie: Uh UhUh UhUh  
Me: Uh UhUh UhUh  
Both: Uh UhUh RIGHT NOW

Both: I'm sick down from the bones to the other side  
Red-mob, we insects hide  
King rat on the streets in another life  
They laugh, we don't think it's funny  
If what you are  
Is just what you own  
What have you become  
When they take from you  
ALMOST EVERYTHING

Me: You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
Bonnie: They don't believe in us  
But I believe we're the enemy!  
Me: You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
Bonnie: They don't believe in us  
Both: But I believe we're the enemy!

All (including Ice and Kate): Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya  
Against the sun, we're the enemy  
Destroya Destroya Destroya DESTROYER

Bonnie: UhUhUhUh Uh Uh(Uhhh)

Me: UhUhUhUh Uh Uh

Bonnie: UhUhUhUh Uh Uh (Uhhh)  
Me: Uh Uh Uh Uh UhUh UhUh

Both back and forth: I don't believe in God (you don't believe in God)  
I don't believe in luck (I don't believe in luck)  
I don't believe in you (They don't believe in us)  
I just believe we're the enemy (but I believe we're the enemy)  
I don't believe in God (You don't believe in God)  
I don't believe in luck (I don't believe in luck)  
I don't believe in you (They don't believe in us)  
I just believe we're the enemy (but I believe we're the enemy)

Both back and forth: Uh Uh Uh Uh UhUh (Uh UhUh Uh Uh UhUh Uh)  
Uh Uh Uh Uh (Uh Uh Uh Uh UhUh Uh)  
Uh Uh Uh Uh UhUhhh (Uh UhUh Uh Uh Uh Uhhhh)  
Uh Uh Uh Uh UhUh (Uh UhUh Uh Uh UhUh Uh)  
Uh Uh Uh Uhhh (Uh UhUh Uh)

Bonnie: You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
Me: They don't believe in us  
But I believe we're the enemy!  
Bonnie: You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
Me: They don't believe in us  
Both: But I believe we're the enemy!

All: Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya  
Against the sun we're the enemy!  
Destroya Destroya we're all waiting for yaa Destroya Destroya  
Against the sun we're the enemy!

Both: So show me what you got, you children of the gun  
Don't hide and we don't run!  
(Destroya Destroya well I'm waiting for yaa Destroya Destroya)  
Against the sun we're the enemy!  
So show me what you got, against the sun we're the enemy!  
(Destroya Destroya Destroya DESTROYA)

As the music we all took a bow as the audience applodid our performance...

3 hours later...

After playing twenty-seven songs it can take the energy out of you.

"Alright Everybody! Goodnight!" Ice yelled as he backed up through the curtain, tripped over a wire and went head first into his bass drum. "ouch... Lil' help?" He requested while looking up at Bon and I.

"Grab on." Bonnie said grabbing his left arm and I grabbed his right. "Pull!" And with that we hoisted him up.

"Thanks guys!" He said as he bent over and picked his hat up off the ground and put it back on.

"No prob. just, watch where you going and not watching your fan girls.

"Well sorry! I like duh ladies, and they like mwah." He replied taking off his hat and running a paw through his fur.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, well I'm going to bed... And if you two get in **any** trouble like you did in Las Vegas I swear to God I'll let Kate chew you out instead of Garth and I next time!"

"OK! OK! OK! Geez! We promise not to get in trouble." Bonnie said putting his hands together like he was praying. I was too tired to deal with them so I turned around and started to walk to the bus.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Or rather not too much. Lets go Frosty!" Bonnie yelled as he ran to the rear exit of the stage and out into the back alleys of Toronto.

* * *

a/n: alright well, that's chapter 1 of this story of nonsense but, guess we'll see what happens with Bonnie and Ice next chapter huh? Remember to follow, favorite, and review! See you next chapter!


End file.
